


The Kinky List

by addict_writer



Series: Ask and You Shall Get [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Justin shares a list of things he wants to experience with Brian. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinky List

**Author's Note:**

> This third installment was long overdue. Ooops. I forgot about updating, for which I am sorry. Next part will come sooner.

The list appeared on a Tuesday on Brian's refrigerator door.

Brian had stayed long after hours at work, busy with his campaign for Stockwell.

He arrived home well after eleven. It didn't surprise him to find the loft empty. Justin was most likely at Babylon.

What surprised him was a list pinned to his refrigerator by an apple magnet.

At first, he was tempted to snatch the paper, crumple it, and dump it in the trash. Then he noticed it wasn't a mere grocery list. The title grabbed his attention.

* * *

 

_The Kinky List_

_(things I want us to experience)_

_Fucking in every position imaginable seems overrated, huh? Here's something I want us to try._

_1\. Gagging – YES_

_2\. Spanking – YES_

_3\. Anal sex (face to face, from behind, bottom riding top; standing; bent over desk; upside-down; in the shower; in the car; at the office; in the backroom of Babylon; at the Baths; on the fucking MOON) – HELL YES_

_4\. Anal/butt plugs (during sex; worn under clothes in public) – YES_

_5\. Anal penetration with foreign objects – I think so? (care to elaborate what this means?)_

_6\. Anonymous sex (clubbing; glory-holes; alley sex; one-night stands) – we're already doing it and I want to keep doing it_

_7\. Asphyxiation (asphyxiophilia; scarfing; choking; breath play) – I think so?_

_8\. Ass-play and/or fetishization (ass lifted in the air for penetration; emphasized by harness or blue jeans; ass slapping; spreading cheeks; rimming; booty worship) – I bet you're drooling thinking of my bubble butt right now. So YES_

_9\. Bar and club scenes (dancing, cruising, etc) – read #6_

_10\. Baths and water (tubs or jacuzzis; hot springs; bath houses or steam rooms; the ocean; swimming pools;Shower sex) – read #3_

_11\. BDSM – this is so general...and it's what gave me the idea for this list...so YES_

_12\. Begging or offering (begging or pleading for mercy, for sexual release, to be taken; a character offering himself; neediness) – Please, sir_

_13\. Polysexuality – does this mean fucking groups? I'm in._

_14\. Biting (marking, nipping, chewing) – YES_

_15\. Blindness (see Voyeurism and vision themes) – like the first time we went to the Baths?_

_16\. Blow-jobs (oral sex, fellatio; deep-throating) – HELL YES_

_17\. Bondage – FUCK YES_

_18\. Chastity devices – not sure. What do you say?_

_19\. Clothes fetishization (of any kind, e.g., uniforms; leather gear; worn blue jeans; thigh-highs; stilettos; leather jackets; tuxedos or GQ wear; constricting or modest clothes; boxer-briefs; going commando, tight and shiny clothes) – I have to dig out my St. James uniform =)_

_20\. Cock play (uncircumcised cocks, circumcised cocks; large cocks; heavy balls; durable erection; deep dicking; very hard/rigid erection; bulges; cock/balls torture; cock rings; harnesses and straps; leather ropework; cock worship) – YES YES YES_

_21\. Cum play (Come-marking – letting it dry visibly on the skin; creaming one's pants; cuming in or on one's partner ass or mouth; in hair; on body; on face; premature ejaculation; cuming without being touched) – YES YES YES_

_22\. Confessions (revelation of love/desire; of other secrets; truth or dare games; revealing truths when feverish)_

_23\. Discipline or punishment – YES, SIR. THANK YOU, SIR_

_24\. Discomfort during sex (rough edge of a table as counterpoint to pleasure; cold stone versus hot flesh; position is uncomfortable at first but then becomes perfect; penetration is painful, then pleasurable) – I like it a little rough_

_25\. Dominance and submission [Master and slave; erotic or romantic slavery; Submission (obedience; submissive behaviors such as boot kissing, crawling, keeping one's eyes lowered, or kneeling for master)]_

_26\. Double penetration – sounds hot. =)_

_27\. Enemas – does this hurt?_

_28\. Exhibitionism – we're already doing it_

_29\. Fisting – again...does this hurt? A lot?_

_30\. Forced orgasm_

_31\. Friction or frottage (naked or clothed; masturbatory or with partner; cocks rubbing together; someone rubbing off on sheets while giving head or being fucked; itchiness and scratching; chafing clothes; accidental contact)_

_32\. Fucking machines – WHAT?_

_33\. Loss of control (emotional, physical, situational, erotic, etc) – it's moot. I always lose control with you_

_34\. Make-up sex or reunions – we had this, but I want more of it_

_35\. Massage – you love it when I rub your back_

_36\. Masturbation (solitary or as performance) – YES_

_37\. Mirrors – HOT YES YES YES_

_38\. Multiple orgasms – YES_

_39\. Multiple partners (sequential/serial sexual encounters; orgies, gang-bangs, or group sex) – ALWAYS YES_

_40\. Nipple play or torture – not sure about the torture part, but I miss my nipple ring_

_41\. Noise (screaming or yelling during sex; whimpering or sobbing; purring, growling; slurping or moaning enthusiastically during blow-jobs) – YES_

_42\. Orgasm denial – remember that time when we tried to come at the same time while fucking those guys? HOT_

_43\. Playing hard to get – I always do_

_44\. Pornography – we should watch your extensive porn collection_

_45\. Prostate pleasure – mhmmm YEAH_

_46\. Pushy bottom – that's me =)_

_47\. Restraint (pinning someone down; pushing someone's arm up behind their back during sex; covering or clasping someone's hands to prevent movement; handcuffs, leather ties, chains) – YES_

_48\. Rimming or tongue-fucking – I'm in since the first time we met_

_49\. Sandwich sexual position or chain fuck (threesome) – PLEASE?_

_50\. Sex in public or semi-public places – ALWAYS_

_51\. Sex in vehicles – I miss the Jeep_

_52\. Sex is interrupted – I DON'T want it...just added it because it fits us. There's always someone to interrupt us._

_53\. Sex on, against, or under furniture (we haven't tried it under the table); Sex standing up (including against a wall); Sex with clothes still on or partly on – for details see #3_

_54\. Sexual appetite or excess (hypersexuality, i.e., high sex drive; sex addiction or compulsive behavior; short/no refractory period; multiple orgasms; multiple partners; indiscriminate sex or sluttiness) – it applies for both of us_

_55\. Sexual experience or expertise (high number of partners; wide variety of sexual experience; demonstrating experience by taking the lead in sex or teaching one's partner) – YES!_

_56\. Sexual frustration (orgasm denial or being unable to come; blue balls; enforced abstinence; self-denial; inability of two people to touch) – I guess. Sounds hot._

_57\. Sexual movements (back arching; hips lifting; thrusting back; writhing, jerking, bucking; clenching; grinding or rocking; trembling or shivering; hooking legs around shoulders; pressing someone's legs back toward the bed; riding someone's fingers) – these are kinks? We do it all the time._

_58\. Striking with implements (whips, belts, riding crops, canes, paddles, etc) – YES_

_59\. Talking and communication issues (dirty talk or verbal seduction; sweet talking; reciting poetry; talking someone to orgasm; talking during sex; pillow talk; phone sex; speech becoming broken as one is aroused or upset) – hot_

_60\. Teasing or tickling – I can tickle you till you beg me to stop_

_61\. Touching (stroking and caressing; cuddling or nuzzling; huddling for warmth; hugging; holding hands in public; touching as UST (unresolved sexual tension); brief brushes of contact either deliberate or accidental; PDAs; thighs brushing under a table)_

_62\. Toys and devices (sex toys of all kinds; feathers, ice cubes, hot wax, etc) – HOT YES_

_63\. Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom) – ALWAYS_

_64\. Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched) – my favorite kind_

_The internet is a wondrous place, don't you think?_

_I want to try most of the things on this list. If you have any other ideas, I'm open to suggestions._

* * *

 

Brian's dick was hard as a rock by the time he finished reading Justin's list. His wayward twat better get home before midnight, or he was going to search for him in every nook Babylon had, and when he found him, Justin wouldn't know what hit him.

In the meantime, Brian scanned the list of what could be the first thing they could try.

Their experiment with the gag-ball seemed to bring a hidden side of Justin to light. Brian had no idea Justin was so open and willing to try so many other things.

They'd never been bored of each other, but from that moment forward, it was obvious they wouldn't get bored.

Brian decided to start with small steps and not scare Justin. A trip to the Baths could touch a few of Justin's points on the list. Until then, Brian went to his drawer, searching for a surprise for when Justin returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? As you guessed these series will be long...but fun. When I finish posting NYSoM, updates might come faster...depending on RL and my other projects.


End file.
